Wildfire
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: After they returned from Neverland, Regina will have to make a difficult choice in order to save her son and the people of Storybrooke from the second coming of the Dark Curse but what will be the cost for her?
1. Chapter 1

The heroes just returned to Storybrooke with Neal, Henry, Hook, Tinkerbell, and Regina. They also brought with them the Lost Boys they rescued from Neverland including Wendy. The town's people rejoiced at the docks upon their return. Well, except Regina's apparently. She stood there at the side just waiting not for them to notice but for the enjoyment to pass so she can take her son home.

Rumple looked at his student staring at the ground. He knows how hard she worked to get Henry back. She's the one who was able to get Henry's heart from Pan's body and the box where he's trapped in. Their mission will not be a success without her.

The sound of people laughing and cheering is cutting Regina's heart slowly. She can't demand for their love not after everything she did to them. It's alright. She doesn't care about them anyway. All she cares about is Henry. She saw how happy he is with everyone. That saddened her even more. She bowed her head to avoid eye contact from everyone and quietly turned her back on them and walked away.

Rumple watches her walks away from them. Emma saw how disappointed Gold is and looked at the direction he's staring at and saw Regina leaving.

"Regina", she called.

She stopped walking. She can already feel their eyes on her back. She doesn't want to turn around and saw the hate on their faces.

"We're going to Granny's to celebrate. Will you come with us? After all, we owe everything to you. We will not be here right now if it wasn't for you", Snow asked with her hopeful smile.

Regina knows she meant well. She always does but she can't bear to be in the room where she's not really that welcome.

"I'll try to make it", she answered. "I'll see you at home, Henry", she added and then resumed walking.

Emma looked at Gold again and saw something is off. She started worrying.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure she will be. I think she's just tired. Between all of us, I don't think she got that much sleep for more than a week", Snow answered.

"I hope so", Emma muttered still looking at Gold.

* * *

Exhaustion caught up with Regina and she crashed onto her bed. Snow was right. She didn't get much sleep while they're in Neverland. She was so worried about Henry that she completely forgot about herself. She felt asleep in an instant. While she sleeps, purple rays of magic quietly coming out of her hands but going nowhere. It's just there.

Meanwhile, everyone is celebrating at Granny's. Tinkerbell has been reunited with her fairy sisters. Emma watched everyone be reunited with everyone. She should be happy but she can't help but worry about Regina. It's not her fault Pan got their son. He's after him for so long. Even without Regina trying to destroy the town, he will get to him one way or another. She made it possible for them to get Henry back. She should be with them.

"Why aren't you with them?" Rumple asked her.

"I don't feel like it", she answered briefly.

"You're thinking the same thing I do…Regina", he said.

Emma turned to him.

"I am not sure we think the same about her. What are you thinking?" she asked.

"She's trying to change for Henry. He wanted her to change for these people. These people will never see that", he answered.

"You're wrong. They will. I've never seen anyone more forgiving than the people of Storybrooke. They will understand Regina", Emma said in their defense.

Rumple only chuckled.

"Oh, dearie…do you think Regina became the Evil Queen overnight? No, she didn't. She raised your mother for years without trying to rip her heart. She was falling and no one tries to grab her hand to lift her up. Tinkerbell did. Look what the Blue Fairy did to her. She stripped her off her magic and cut her wings. No matter how much good deeds she does, all these people in here will always see her as the Evil Queen and that is the truth", he said.

* * *

Henry chose to stay with Regina while the rest discovered that it wasn't really him but Peter Pan. When they got to Regina, it's too late. Pan already got the Dark Curse and plans to enact it the second time.

They managed to catch Pan and returned both of them to their own bodies and then Rumple put the bracelet on Pan's arm to prevent him from using magic.

Regina held the Dark Curse in her hand. She can feel it coming again. Her eyes wondered in each letters on the scroll.

"Having a déjà vu?" Rumple asked from behind her.

They are still in his shop. Everyone is at the back which gave them room to talk at the front.

"You can say that. The curse is coming. I can feel it already brewing", she answered.

"That's true. I know many things but I don't really know how this curse works. I don't know how it felt because I didn't cast it. Any ideas what this one's going to do and how to stop it?" he asked.

Emma was about to go out when she saw them talking together. She decided to hide so she can listen to their conversation.

"It will not take us elsewhere and erase our memories. The curse built this place. The curse can erase it as well", Regina answered.

Rumple sighed. He didn't foresee this part of the future.

"This is the end then. At least I was able to see my son again and he forgave me. I can now go ahead and die with my father", he muttered with a smile.

"I already told you. You are not going to die at anyone's hand but my own so stop that foolish idea of dying with Pan. It will not stop the curse anyway. You are not dying. End of discussion", Regina snapped.

It amused him.

"You know there used to be a time when you wanted to see me dead so badly", he said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. Whether I like it or not, you're the closest friend I got in this town", she admitted.

He knows it is true. He wanted to kill Regina when he found out she locked up Belle for 28 years but instead of doing it himself, he got a wraith to do it because he can't.

"What are we going to do?" he asked his student.

"You'll do nothing", she answered. "I will take care of this", she added.

* * *

The people in the town are running back and forth in panic due to the coming curse. David gathered them in one place so he can speak with them.

"Go to the town line. That is the last place in Storybrooke the curse will hit. It will give us time to stop it. Go!" he instructed and they all obeyed.

It is the only think he can do for now. Then he saw Regina walking along the street heading the other direction. He ran towards her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh great…I thought all of you Charmings are at Gold's Shop", she muttered upon seeing him.

"The curse is coming and it is going to come that way. What are you planning? Do you know how to stop it?" he asked again.

"Yes, I do but I need you to be out of here. Go to your family. Make sure Pan will not interrupt me and keep him away from my son", she answered.

David looked at the woman he once so despised for trying to kill the woman he loves. Now, he can see through her. He was never been able to do that before mainly because she hides her emotions very well.

"You're not planning on surviving this, are you?" he noticed.

Regina just smiled at him, a sincere smile.

"Tell my son I love him very much and that I am sorry for everything", she said and he nodded.

David ran away leaving Regina in the middle of the street waiting for the curse with the scroll in her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the shop, Pan is slowly waking up without them noticing. They are preoccupied by the fact that the curse is coming.

"You don't know where she went?" Snow asked Emma.

"No. She just said she'll take care of this", she answered.

"How in the bloody hell she'll do that? Her mother was a powerful witch and yet she can only froze us for 28 years and wait until the curse is broken", Hook intervened.

"She can do it. I believe in her. If she said that she will take care of this, she will. My mom will save us all", Henry said.

Pan suddenly broke the bracelet and used his magic and disappeared. It left everyone shocked. Rumple came in and saw that his father is no longer there.

"Where is Pan?" he asked.

"He just disappeared. He broke the bracelet and then disappeared", Neal answered.

There is a moment of silence while they contemplate how screwed they really are. It was only broken when David arrived at the shop.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked them all.

"Pan escaped", Snow answered.

"Great…Regina said to make sure Pan will never interrupt while she stops the curse", he muttered.

"How is she going to do it?" Emma asked.

He only looked at his daughter. He doesn't want to lie on her face but he can't say the word either especially with Henry in the room but she got it. It's one of her superpowers. She can always see the truth.

"She's not coming back", she muttered and it alarmed Henry. "Regina", she added.

* * *

Regina can almost see the curse coming to the town. It is the same curse cloud she saw back then when she casted the curse only it looked more violent. She looked at the scroll in her hand.

"It's you and me again", she said to it.

Regina then tore the scroll in pieces and let it fall onto the ground.

"You can't stop it. You will die trying", Peter Pan said behind her.

Regina closed her eyes. They didn't make a good a job guarding him.

"I don't care if I die. At least, I got to save them", she said without turning around.

"You missed the point of what I said. You cannot stop the curse. No one can", he said.

Regina finally turned to look at him.

"I am not planning on stopping the curse because I know I can't", she said.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. He's never been able to read the queen.

"What I do best…play with the darkness", she answered and then raised her left hand towards the Dark Curse's clouds and her magic came out.

Pan, realizes what she's trying to do, tries to stop her.

"No!" he yelled and used his magic on her but she was quick. His magic and hers collided as she used her right hand to fight him off while using her magic to the curse.

The others arrived and saw what's going on which shocked them all. Emma stepped forward unsure of what she can do to help.

"Regina!" she yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple saw her struggle with the curse and fighting Pan so he has to intervene. He jumped in and fight his father. Regina pulled back her right hand and used it towards the curse.

"What is she doing? She can't stop it", Snow muttered.

"I don't think she's trying to stop it, Mom. The curse is not slowing down", Emma said.

Rumple and Pan continued to fight so that Regina can do what she needs to do. She can feel the magic burning in her but she can't stop because if she does, the curse will destroy the whole town. She closed her eyes and gathered all the strength she has. Slowly, she floated into the air. The Dark Curse's clouds followed her up.

"What is happening?" Tinkerbell asked.

"The curse is following her", Hook muttered.

Rumple saw it too and realized what his student is doing.

"You see? This is the cost of fighting me, son. Your precious student will die trying to stop me", Peter Pan said.

Henry heard what he said and fear strikes him fast. He watched his mother up in the air surrounded by the dark clouds. Then, the Dark Curse went inside her and she screamed in pain.

"Mom!" Henry yelled but there's nothing he can do.

There's nothing any of them can do. Some of the people saw what's happening. The Dark Curse's clouds finally disappeared and Regina was about to fall when Rumple used his magic to catch her. He gently put her down the ground and then knocked Pan unconscious. The fairies immediately poured pixie dusts all over him to prevent him from moving. Henry ran fast to his mother who is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Mom? Mom? Please, wake up…please", he pleaded as tears fell from his eyes.

None of them can say a word. They are all shocked about what happened. She was able to save the town. She stopped the curse. Rumple kneeled next to her.

"Grandpa, help her. Please. You have magic. You are the Dark One. You can save her", Henry said.

"I'll do my best", Rumple said to his grandson.

He put his hand over Regina after a few seconds he pulled his hand back.

"What? What is the matter?" Emma asked.

"I don't need to help her. She's alive", he muttered.

The crowd cheered. They've won and they did not lose Regina in the process but Emma can see the confusion in Rumple's eyes. He is not celebrating. He is sort of afraid.

"She's going to wake up, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Your mother will wake up. She just needs to rest", Rumple answered.

* * *

David locked Peter Pan in jail with the help of the fairies and Rumple. He can never escape again his cell.

The town's people worked together in cleaning up the damages the Dark Curse caused. It only took them a couple of days to fix everything and thing went back to normal.

Meanwhile, Snow coordinated with Granny and Ruby to throw a grand celebration for their victory. Everyone gathered inside the diner to feast and dance. Regina arrived with Henry and everyone cheered. She didn't expect that considering how much they hated her.

"Hail to the queen!" Grumpy cheered and everyone followed. "Hail to the queen!" they cheered.

"Thank you. It's just not my doing. It's everyone's effort to defeat Peter Pan. Go and have a great time", Regina said to all and they all clapped.

* * *

Hours passed inside the diner and everyone still got the same energy. Some are still dancing. Some are already drunk at the bar. Regina looked at them from her usual seat laughing with each other.

"How are you feeling?" Rumple asked as he sat next to her.

"…like crap to be honest. My body is so sore and I feel like I've been burned by magic inside", she answered bluntly.

"I didn't expect what you did with the curse. You can understand why I am so concern", he said.

Regina looked at him puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean. I am fine. All I need is rest", she explained.

"That amount of dark magic going in your body should have killed you and yet here you are. I think if the situation is reversed, you'll be worried too", Rumple said.

She knows it is true. When she thought about absorbing the curse, she was prepared to die but she didn't die. She forgot about questioning that mystery because she's happy that she got to be with Henry.

"I don't know what happened. Look, I know this is strange and I want to know too what happened but at the moment I feel nothing odd. I promise I will come to you", she said and it calmed the Dark One.

Suddenly, the sound of everyone's laugh echoed in her ears. She cut off the eye contact with her teacher to look at everyone. They are all so happy. Henry is with the Charmings and they are playing some sort of games. They're the perfect family. A certain disgust surfaced in her guts. Anger slowly filling up her heart. Everything she is doing is to be worthy of Henry but it looks like she's just making a way for them to be a family without her in the picture.

"Regina", Rumple called but she ignored him.

She is too focused on them and their smiles and laughs. She almost died for them. At least they can do is be grateful and stopped excluding her in the family.

"Regina", Rumple called again.

It is not in her nature to share but she agreed to share Henry with Emma out of graciousness and love for her son. Now, it's like she gave a key to Emma to take away Henry from her forever.

"Regina!" Rumple called once last time and it snapped her.

"What?!" she exclaimed and everything exploded around them.

People screamed and gasped at the sound of the glass exploding in the diner. Regina looked around and saw the mess she just did then back at Rumple.

"Regina…are you alright?" Emma asked out of concern.

The feeling of anger is gone now and it's replaced by fear and guilt and shame.

"Yeah…I'm fine", she lied and looked at everyone who are staring at her. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry", she apologized and then poofed out.

Emma went to Rumple who remains seated by the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I'm still yet to find out", he answered.

* * *

Regina hid under her vault. She is confused about what's happening. The pendulum inside her is swinging rapidly and it is driving her out of control just like what happened in the diner. One minute she's fine and calm and the next she's so angry.

She sat down and tries to calm herself. There's nothing that will come out good from panicking. She breathes in and out slowly until she halted when she saw something else is going on. Magic is radiating from her hand. Rays of purple magic are involuntarily coming out. She stares at it with curiosity and fascination. Then, the purple turned red.

"Looking troubled, dear", someone said from the door.

Regina closed her hand. Her face turned hard upon hearing the voice. She knows who it is.

"I should've sealed my door with blood magic", Regina muttered.

"Oh, come on dear…it's not like blood magic can stop me", Maleficent entered the vault.

Regina got up and magic drinks for them. She handed the glass to her old friend. Maleficent sat down.

"I assume you're here to kill me", Regina muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Maleficent asked.

"I attacked you in your castle and stole the Dark Curse. I forced you to be dragon and locked you in the basement for 28 years. I think that is enough reason for you to kill me and you're not big on forgiveness", she answered.

Maleficent made a face.

"Well, that is true. I also know that you will not kill me. You killed everyone who stood in your way between you and your revenge. I tried to stop you from casting the curse and you didn't kill me. You could've ended my life while I was under that basement but you didn't. The Savior did though. So why would I want to kill you? I've always known you right before you became the Evil Queen, Regina. You've always have a heart", Maleficent said.

She has a point. Regina doesn't want to kill her. After all, she's her friend.

"I am not sure for how long", she muttered.

"That was a ballsy thing to do, absorbing all the magic to spare the town. It was noble and heroic and also foolish", Maleficent said.

"Rumple said I should be dead by now. Why am I alive?" Regina asked her.

She has always regards Maleficent as higher than Rumple. When he refused teaching her, she ran to her for help.

"You should be dead. That was the standard outcome for what you did but you are not like everyone else. You've never been. You're always been different, Regina", Maleficent answered.

Regina frowned.

"I don't understand", she muttered and looked carefully at her friend. "Are you really here?" she suddenly asked.

She remembered Emma killing her to get the cure for Henry when he ate the poison apple. She never resurrected her before. She doesn't think Rumple will have any reason to resurrect her either.

"You think you're talking to a ghost? Of course, I am here", Maleficent answered.

"How did you return from death?" Regina asked just to make sure.

"Pan's curse is quite different. It reached the basement and somehow it did something to my ashes. After a few days, I'm back to my old self", she answered.

It doesn't make sense for Regina but then again, she's alive when she's supposed to be dead so a lot of things don't make sense at the moment.

"Can you help me? Rumple volunteered but you know how he is. He will criticize and I don't want him to think of me as a failure student. I also don't want to worry Henry", Regina asked of her friend.

Maleficent got up and walked towards her. She lifted up her face to look straight in her eyes.

"Why do you think I came down here? I am here to help you, my dear", she answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Granny's the cavalry interrogated Rumple. The rest of the people went back home to give them space.

"What did she do with that curse?" Snow asked.

"She absorbed it", he answered bluntly. "She cannot stop the curse and she cannot just throw it someplace else. There has to be somewhere to put it and she put it in her", he added.

"Alright…that didn't kill her obviously so what's going to happen to her now?" Emma followed up.

"To be honest, I don't know", Rumple said.

"I know you don't care about Regina but can you at least try to help", Tinkerbell demanded.

"I don't care? I could've disposed her the moment she casted the curse for me but I didn't. I've known her her whole life. I've seen her grown. If I'll have a daughter, I would like it to be her. I can feel the darkness radiating off her and it is frustrating me because I don't know how to help her but I will find a way. She saved my life. I will save hers", Rumple exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent and Regina are now in her mansion. Maleficent roamed around the house observing the interior design while Regina sat by the fireplace contemplating her fate.

"I didn't know you have taste in design, Regina. Don't mean to be rude but you're castle back in the Enchanted Forest was rather dull", Maleficent commented.

Regina just ignored her. She has no energy to banter with her friend.

"Oh that's what we're doing now? Drown in sorrow?" Maleficent said upon seeing her face.

She walked towards her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Why don't you look at this in a positive way? Absorbing the Dark Curse definitely made you more powerful. I say it's not that bad at all", she said.

Regina turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I saw you play with magic in your hands. I know that you know you're magic is different now", Maleficent answered.

She remembered how the purple light turned into red. Maleficent is right. She does feel different about her magic. She can still feel the burn from absorbing it but it's like her magic has been amp.

"Shouldn't I be worried? If my magic was improved, it's not a good combination with my unstable temper", she asked.

Maleficent laughed.

"You always have an unstable temper, Regina. One of your talents is holding yourself back. You lived with that flake of Snow for years, raised her, became her second mother, even though you wanted to choke the life out of her every time you laid eyes on her. That is really something", she teased.

It made Regina smiled a bit. She knows it is true. They shared the same thirst for vengeance back in the day and that's what brought them together in the first place and they became friends.

"That is true. All my frustrations used to annoy a lot because I got no one else to talk to back then. My father would advise me to just let it go so I will go to your castle and make your ears hurt with my rants", Regina recalled and they both laughed. "You really believe I can do this? Why? Why do you have that so much faith?" she asked her.

"…because I am here to help you. You're not going to go through this by yourself. So, if you can survive all those years ago on your own, what more now that you have me?" Maleficent answered with a smile.

* * *

Back in Granny's, Emma and Hook arrived after roaming around the town in search for Regina.

"So?" Snow asked.

"Nothing. We didn't find her. We checked her vault, her office", Emma answered.

"I doubt she'll be in her house either. If the queen wants to disappear, she has ways", Hook added.

They it's true. When Regina was framed by Cora, she went underground and not even Ruby can find her.

"Well, we got to find her somehow. She must be confused right now", Tinkerbell said.

Then the door opened and Regina came in. They all looked shocked upon seeing her after they thought she hid from them.

"Regina, we were looking for you. Listen, we know what you did to save all of us and we are thankful. Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina doesn't know what to feel about her being concern and all. They always went neck to neck about everything and now suddenly she's asking her if she's alright.

"I am fine, Miss Swan. I just needed some time to think and rest but I am fine now. Thank you", she said.

Emma noticed how she turned back to her cold façade that is impossible to get through and read. Regina turned to Granny and handed her a check.

"That is for the mess I made during the party", she said.

"Oh, it's alright. You saved all of us", Granny tried to decline but Regina didn't take the check back.

"I saw how much I broke around here. This is your business and you need that. Take it", Regina insisted to which Granny did not protest anymore.

"In that case, at least let me make you a drink on the house", Granny said and Regina smiled.

Everyone is still following Regina with their eyes. They still remember how she lost control at the exact same place and shattered every glass to pieces.

"Where did it go?" Tinkerbell asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked her back.

"The darkness from the curse…where did it go?" Tinkerbell clarified the question.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"In me", Regina answered briefly and then turned her back on them and sat on her usual seat to enjoy her free drink from Granny.

* * *

Maleficent sat next to Regina and took a deep sigh.

"Hypocrites", she muttered.

Regina looked at her and then rolled her eyes around.

"What? It's like few weeks ago they almost crucified you for 'killing' Archie and now they're all worried about you", Maleficent explained.

Regina took a sip on her glass and tried to ignore her friend.

"Fine. You care for them. I get it", Maleficent muttered.

"I don't care for them. Henry does and I care for Henry. I spent years ruining their lives. I can't blame them for not liking me", Regina explained.

"Maybe…let's not forget who ruined someone's life first", Maleficent said and eyed on someone.

Regina turned and saw who she's looking at…Snow.

"I'm done with all that", Regina said and resumed drinking.

"That's a shame", Maleficent muttered.

She put the glass down and turned to her.

"You are here to help me with whatever it is that's going on with me and not push my buttons", Regina snapped.

Maleficent just made a face, "Your call", she replied.

* * *

Inside Gold's shop, Tinkerbell came in by herself. Belle saw her right away and greeted her with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yes, what is an ex-fairy doing here?" Rumple asked from the back of the shop.

"I came here to talk to you about Regina", Tink answered.

Belle immediately knew it's her cue to leave.

"I'll be in the library if you need me", she said to Rumple and then left the two to talk.

"If you're here to check if I am doing something to help her, I am", he started.

"She came to the diner earlier. She said she's fine and rest was all she needed", Tinkerbell said.

"…but there is something else", Rumple guessed.

"They leave her alone by the bar to give her some space. I don't think she's alone back there", she confirmed.

Rumple frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She was talking to someone so quietly and seriously", Tinkerbell answered.

Rumple scoffed.

"Fairy, talking to someone is not a crime", he teased.

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"No, it's not, but the thing is she's talking to no one", she suddenly said and it made Rumple stopped. "She's sitting at the bar by herself and she's talking to someone beside her but there's no one there. Is that normal for you, Dark One?" she asked.

Now, he is worried.

"No, it is not normal at all", he answered.

* * *

Maleficent took Regina into the woods. She put a barrier spell around them and then turned to her friend.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked.

"I said I would help you and one thing to do that is help you control your powers", she answered.

"Are you kidding? You brought me in the middle of the woods to teach me magic?" Regina exclaimed.

"I don't need to teach you magic, Regina. You already know them. You just need to control them", Maleficent explained.

Regina finally gave in to the idea and let her second mentor help her.

"Close your eyes. Go back to your memories", Maleficent started and Regina obeyed. "Great. Now, see all the bad things?" she asked and Regina nodded.

She is literally remembering all the bad things that happened to her and it is slowly making her temper rise.

"Remember control. I want you to stay in there, stay in that same portion of your memories. Let it all play out inside your head. I know it hurts but it's all in the past. If you can last long being reminded of everything then you can handle the darkness in you", Maleficent continued.

She can see the red rays of magic coming out of Regina's hands. She is losing control.

"Those are only memories. You are in the present. If you want to control yourself and your magic, learn to face your past. If it doesn't mean anything to you, if it doesn't hurt anymore, no one can use it against you", she added.

Regina tries her best to be brave but the awful memories running on loop in her head is making it impossible. Everything played out exactly the way they happened, Daniel's death, Rumple's manipulation, Cora's emotional abuse, Snow's betrayal, the King's coldness, all the people she killed, her ripping her father's heart to cast the curse, and Emma coming back to steal Henry from her. They're all too much to bear.

Her magic blasted from her hands. Thank goodness for Maleficent's barrier, the woods will be burning already. Regina continued to struggle with the task. She is having a hard time taking over herself. Emotions are not an easy enemy. Then suddenly, her magic stopped coming out. Her breathing slows down and she managed to calm herself down. She finally opens her eyes and saw Maleficent smiling at her.

"So? You braved the horrific past", she muttered proudly.

"No, I didn't", Regina said and it made her friend curious. "I just simply skipped into that victorious feeling of having Snow's heart on my hand and it worked", she added.

* * *

Emma came in Regina's office and found her there working.

"Hey, I was just checking on you. Henry said he'll stay with you this week so I was checking if you're okay with that", she greeted.

Regina smiled.

"Yes, of course! I would love that. Look I know you're worried about me and all that Dark Curse thing but I am fine. Maleficent has been a big help", she said.

Emma frowned.

"Maleficent? The dragon?" she asked.

"Yes…the one you killed. She's back and all and she's helping me with controlling my magic", Regina answered.

"Wait, when did she come back?" Emma asked again.

Regina almost laughed.

"Few days ago. Miss Swan, what is wrong with you? She's with me at Granny's this morning. I think you're getting old", she teased.

"…but Regina, you were alone the whole time this morning at Granny's", Emma muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina almost laughed with what Emma said. She leaned back and tried to compose herself so she won't offend her.

"That was the funniest thing you ever said since you arrived here in Storybrooke. Don't worry, I talked to her so she's not going to kill you after you cut her throat down the basement", Regina said.

It troubled Emma even more. She looked at Regina and she can see that she believes every word she just said.

"You really see her? You really thought you talked to her?" she asked.

"Jesus, Miss Swan! Yes, I saw her and so does the people at the diner. She just took me in the woods earlier to help me control my magic", Regina answered.

Emma doesn't know how to react. She doesn't know how to explain to her that Maleficent isn't really around.

"Is this some kind of trick you're doing to make me look insane so you can have Henry all by yourself?" Regina suddenly asked.

"What? No. I was just telling you what I saw and I saw no Maleficent or anyone talking to you at the bar at Granny's. I am telling you the truth", Emma answered.

That extinguished Regina's patience.

"Stop it, Miss Swan. I am working on this whole controlling myself thing and you are not helping. I don't want to hear another word about this. If you don't like Maleficent, then don't", she snapped.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to know the truth about this", Emma explained but that made it only worse.

"I said stop!" Regina exclaimed and a wave of magic accidentally came out of her and it sent Emma flying across the room until her back hit the wall.

She fell down the floor groaning in pain. Regina looked shocked at what just happened. She rushed to Emma to check on her.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that", she apologized and saw the back of her head bleeding. "Stay still", she said and healed the wound.

Emma felt better.

"Are you okay? I mean really really okay?" Emma asked her.

There is no point in lying to her now. She saw too much already.

"I am not sure. The curse did something in me and I don't know what. All I know is it made my magic stronger. Sometimes it is hard to keep it inside me. I feel like I'm going to lose control any moment", she answered in full honesty.

She helped Emma up. Emma can see how conflicted she is right now. It is making her worry.

"I don't think you should be alone right now, Regina", she muttered.

"I told you I am not alone. I have Maleficent", she said.

Emma is torn. She doesn't know how she would prove it to her.

"Where is she right now?" Emma asked.

"At home", Regina answered.

* * *

Regina took Emma to her house so she can meet Maleficent. The two went in and Emma saw how disorganized the house is.

"Maleficent? Come on, someone is here to see you", Regina called.

She noticed too how disorganized her living room is so she fixed the pillows on the floor and put them back to the sofa.

"A dragon who doesn't know how to use a couch", she muttered.

Emma is looking around and she still sees nothing, no Maleficent.

"You got to be kidding me. You brought the woman who sliced my throat in this house", Maleficent muttered from the kitchen door.

Regina smiled and then gestured to Emma.

"I think it's time for the two of you to be properly introduced. Mal, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Maleficent", she said.

Emma just looked confused and clearly concerned.

"I don't think she's thrilled to meet me", Maleficent commented.

Regina turned to Emma who is just looking at her in worry.

"Miss Swan, are you just really going to stand there and pretend you don't see her?" she asked.

"Regina, I don't see anyone. I swear", Emma answered.

Regina is running out of patience. Maleficent is right there and Emma is pretending that she's not seeing her.

"I think the whole Savior thingy has gone through her head and she gone cuckoo", Maleficent teased.

"Maleficent, stop", Regina said to her. "You really don't see her? She's right there standing by the kitchen door making comments about you", she asked Emma.

Emma couldn't form words to explain to her that there's no one there and then she got the idea. Maybe she doesn't need words to explain it to her. Emma took her phone and took a picture of the kitchen door.

"Now she's taking my picture without my permission. Was she raised in the farm?" Maleficent said.

Regina waited for Emma to show it to her. Emma handed her phone to Regina to show her the photo.

"Oh my god…" she muttered as soon as she saw that there's no one standing by the kitchen door.

Maleficent isn't really there.

"What is happening to me?" Regina asked.

"Don't tell me you believe her? I am right here, Regina. She's just tricking you with that magic device", Maleficent said.

"It's not a magic device. It's a cell phone", Regina snapped.

Emma couldn't help but feel for her. She can see that she's really talking to someone that only her can see. Regina, on the other hand, couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she's imagining Maleficent. To her, she's very real. She can even touch her.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Regina. You're really going to fall for this?" Maleficent asked.

Regina closed her eyes trying to shut her out but she can't. She can still hear her. She can still feel her.

"You can still hear her?" Emma asked Regina and she nodded. "Come with me", she said.

Regina came with her willingly.

"Regina? You're seriously leaving me for her?" Maleficent asked before the door closed.

* * *

Emma brought Regina in Snow's apartment. She settled by the bed with Henry. He's reading her his comic books to take her mind off things although it's very evident in her how shaken she is.

The rest of the Charming family is watching them.

"She really thinks she's talking to Maleficent?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Yup, it's like she's really there for her. She's looking directly at the kitchen door", Emma answered.

"Now, what the hell is going on with her?" David asked.

"Could be the curse…maybe it did something to her. I'll ask my father. He'll know what to do", Neal suggested.

Emma looked at him and nodded. Neal left the apartment.

"Look at her. She's so lost", Snow muttered while staring at her stepmother.

She has never seen her like that before. She's always been strong in her eyes. Now, she's so vulnerable.

Regina is looking at Henry's comic book trying her best to pay attention while trying to avoid Maleficent who's sitting on the bed across them.

* * *

Neal informed Rumple about what's happening with his student and they immediately went to Snow's. He came in and saw Regina still with Henry on the bed.

"Did I hear it right? She thinks she's seeing Maleficent?" he asked Emma.

"Yes. She said she's been resurrected but so far I've seen no dragon. She introduced us but no one was there", Emma answered.

Rumple looked at Regina worryingly.

"I checked the basement and Maleficent's ashes are still there. She's not back from the dead", he said.

It scares everyone.

"Then who the hell is Regina seeing?" David asked.

Henry is reading to Regina about his favorite superheroes while she brushes his hair with her fingers.

"This is so touching, you know? Never thought of you as a mother but you're a natural", Maleficent said while watching them.

Regina ignored her. She's not there, she thought. It's all her imagination.

"What do you think they're talking about? They brought the Dark One here. It has to be big. Do you think they think of you as crazy? I don't think crazy person can be a good mother. They planned all of these, Regina. They're making you look crazy so they can take Henry away from you", Maleficent said.

"That's not true", Regina replied.

Henry looked at her.

"Really? I thought Captain America is from Brooklyn. Some say he's from Queens. Do you think he's from Queens?" he asked her.

"I think he represents the entire New York, sweetheart", Regina answered covering the fact that she just replied to an imaginary friend.

"Think, Regina. Is the Dark One powerful enough to make me invisible to everyone except for you? If so, you would look like someone who talks to the air. Emma can finally have Henry. The people of this town can finally get rid of the Evil Queen. Everyone will live happily ever after except for you", Maleficent continued.

She's getting to her nerves.

"You're a smart girl, Regina. You've always been. Stop being so stupid now", she added.

"Stop", Regina muttered.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"They're going to take everything from you and you're here doing nothing", Maleficent said.

"I said stop it", Regina muttered.

"Mom? Who are you talking to?" Henry asked again.

"You worked so hard and you're going to toss it all away so they can be happy. Your mother was right. Love is weakness", Maleficent added.

"I told you to stop!" Regina yelled and everyone looked at them.

Snow's kitchen tools are swinging left and right but nothing was broken. Henry is in shock as Regina got out of the bed to get away from Maleficent.

"Regina", Emma muttered.

"You are wrong. This is just all in my head. You're not real", Regina said.

"You're saying that and yet here I am still talking to you", Maleficent said.

Regina turned to Rumple.

"You don't see her?" she asked his teacher and he simply shook his head.

Maleficent walked towards Regina and grabbed her face. She gasped and looked directly in her eyes.

"I didn't come all this way to watch you become like them. It's time for you to wake up, Regina. Wake up", she said.

Regina's eyes slowly turned purple then it went red.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stepped back from her including Henry. Regina is breathing heavily. She can feel the power in her flowing rapidly. Rumple stepped forward attempting to get to her but he stopped midway. Regina has her hand holding his neck from a far.

"Regina!" Emma called in panic.

"This isn't who you are. It's the darkness not Maleficent. Don't let it control you", Rumple said while struggling to breathe.

Regina then saw Henry ran to Emma and it made her colder. She turned to Rumple and squeezed harder.

"I thought this is what you wanted for me", she said in a cold voice. "The darkness knows how I taste and now it wants to finish the meal, isn't that what you said?" she asked recalling the past.

"That was in the past. You survived all of it. You made a life in this world. You changed yourself", he answered.

She let him go. He coughed trying to catch his breath with Neal by his side. Then, slowly, Neal floated in midair.

"Regina! Not him!" Rumple yelled.

She looked at him carefully but there's no affection on her face. She's emotionless.

"He played with all our lives for you. He twisted my life, screwed it all up so I will cast the Dark Curse so he can come find you. He will do just about anything for you", she said to Neal.

Rumple tried to use his magic but she's faster than him. He froze and unable to use his dagger.

"Please, don't try. You know you're not going to win. I can take that piece of metal from you anytime I want but I won't because I want you to have free will", she said.

She suddenly realized how much she despised Snow's apartment. She always has. The cheerful paint and the wooden sofa are getting to her nerves. She raised her left hand and peeled off the paint from the wall including pieces of the actual wall.

"What are you doing?" Snow yelled as she watches her destroys her home.

Regina then crumpled the wooden sofas until it turned into small bits of woods onto the floor. She broke all the kitchen utensils and tools and shattered every glass in the place. Once she's done, she looked around and admired her handy work. The apartment is now dull and gray.

"There…I like it better. You always have the worst taste in interior design. You got it from your father", she muttered.

"Put my son down or things will get worse", Rumple warned her.

She turned to her master with fascination.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Yes, I am", he answered.

"Oh, it's a bad idea, dearie", she said.

Regina smirked a little and Neal disappeared.

"Where is he? What did you do to Bae?" he asked hysterically.

"Nothing…he is safe for now. You seemed to be a good father. Let's put that to test. If you want to see your son again, you have to sacrifice a heart first", she answered.

"Tell me whose heart!" Rumple accepted.

Emma held his arm.

"What are you doing? You can't kill anyone", she asked.

"That is my son and I will not lose him again", he answered to Emma. He then turned to Regina. "What would suffice?" he asked his student.

She let out a small smile.

"The thing you loved most", she answered.

It hit Rumple like a cold splash of water on his face. He knows exactly who she meant by that.

"You want Belle's heart?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't want it. I just want you to kill that bookworm. Do that and you will have your son back. If you don't, you'll never see Baelfire ever again and trust me, you'll never find him even you try all the magic in the world. Those are your only option. Tell me, teacher, when it comes to your son, how far are you willing to go?" she answered then asked him back.

Stunned, he found it difficult to form his words. He's having a sense of déjà vu. The only difference is, they're on the opposite sides.

"As far as it takes", he answered echoing the exact same words she told once to him.

"Well, dearie, stop wasting my time and just do it. You know who you love. Now, go and kill it", she replied with his words back then.

Regina poofed out leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

Snow and David are cleaning up the mess in their home. Regina just turned her home into a miserable one just like her castle in the Enchanted Forest. Emma is consoling Henry who couldn't stop from crying after witnessing her mother loses herself.

"What just happened? It's like one moment, she's Regina and then she became cold as ice and violent and…" Snow tried to finish it but she can't.

"…evil", David finished it for her.

"That wasn't her", Henry suddenly said. "She was telling someone to stop earlier. She was trying to stay herself but she's not strong enough", he added.

"Gold mentioned it was the darkness probably what she got from taking in all that Dark Curse. She's paying the price of saving us all", Emma concluded.

"Speaking of Gold, anyone knows where he is right now?" David asked.

"I have no idea. He's very much on the edge. He just found Neal and now he lost him again", Emma answered.

Snow remembered something.

"Where is Belle?" she asked them.

"He's not going to hurt Belle", Emma said.

"You don't know that. He corrupted Regina and literally turned her evil so she will cast the curse for him. Rumple spent years perfecting the Evil Queen in her and he made her kill her own father as a sacrifice. He did all of that so he can find his son. He will do anything for Neal just like any parent. They will do anything for their children", Snow explained.

Emma looked at her parents' eyes. She knows it is true. If it is Henry, she will do anything to get him back. She's even considering going as far as killing people if it means saving her son.

"We need to find Belle", she muttered.

* * *

Rumple returned to his shop where Belle is waiting along with her books.

"What is wrong?" she asked as soon as she noticed something is bothering him.

"Regina…she's…she's not okay", he answered.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"She's really talking to someone. For her it's Maleficent but it is not Maleficent. It is the darkness itself", he answered.

Belle became confused.

"I don't understand. What do you mean the darkness? You mean the actual darkness?" she asked and he nodded.

"That curse was made from pure evil. That's why it requires a sacrifice only evil people or creatures can easily offer. That curse is like a vessel for darkness and Regina just happened to absorb all of it. She's seeing it's manifestation taunting her, manipulating her", he explained.

Belle processed it in her mind.

"…and it's using Maleficent's form because it knows she will listen to her because they're friends", she muttered.

Rumple agreed. He knows Belle will get it. She's always been so smart.

"I'll try and help out. I found some dark magic books in the library. Maybe I can find something there", she volunteered.

"That is not the most pressing matter at the moment", he said and she frowned. "She took Baelfire", he revealed.

"What? Why would she do that?" she asked in surprise.

"She snapped and then she took him. She said if I want to be with my son again, I will need to do something. I need to give her a heart", he answered as honest as he can.

Belle looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Whose heart, Rumple?" she asked.

Rumple used his magic and Belle fell unconscious. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"…the thing I loved most", he answered.

* * *

Regina is now running in the woods away from the town as much as possible when Maleficent appeared in front of her. She turned around trying to avoid seeing her while she's gasping for air. She's not tired from running but she's having a panic attack.

"Why did I do that? Why did you make me do that?" she asked in confusion.

"I didn't make you do anything. I just opened your eyes and your mind to your strength and you did the rest", Maleficent answered.

Regina turned and saw her friend standing in front of her.

"Where is he? Where is Rumple's son?" she asked.

Maleficent shrugged her shoulders.

"How the hell would I know? I was not the one who kidnapped him", she answered.

Regina stared at her trying to determine if she's really real or not.

"Are you trying to make me disappear? Because I can tell you that it's not going to work", Maleficent muttered.

Regina turned away.

"You're not really here. You're just in my head. This is all just a hallucination. Maybe I am going crazy", she exclaimed in panic.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and went to Regina. She grabbed her hands and forced her to look at her.

"Now, do you still think I am not real? I am holding your hands. Am I a ghost? Am I hallucination?" she asked.

"…but Emma took a picture of you and you weren't there. Back in the apartment, no one else can see except me", Regina reasoned.

"They are working with the Dark One. They couldn't see me but you can. This is all a setup to mess with your head. Can't you see it? They are taking a page from your mother's book. They've seen how you were shaken when Cora framed you. They're doing the same only much worse so they can get rid of you for good", Maleficent said.

Regina shook her head dismissing the idea.

"That is not true. My son will never participate in that", she muttered as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! You are the most powerful witch in this world right now and all you see is the tip of the ice berg! You are wasting the gift you were given. Think deeply. They have magic, Regina. They can do a lot of things", Maleficent muttered.

She looked back at her.

"Is it a spell? Did Rumple cast a spell so no one else can see you but me?" she asked.

"There it is. You're finally using your brain. I don't know. Maybe. He is the Dark One and knows a lot about magic. It is possible", Maleficent answered. She then touched her face. "You are so strong that you know it's his fault even when you're not aware of it", she added.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"You took what matter most to him. Why do you think you did that? Your magic, that power inside you is acting on its own to defend you, to protect you. It knows he is the real enemy. Those heroes are. They're trying to ruin you. They're trying to kill you. Tell me this, old friend. What are you going to do about it?" she answered then asked.

"I am going to kill them first", Regina answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and her parents got to Gold's shop in hoping to stop him from killing Belle so he can get his son from Regina. When they got in, they found Belle unconscious on the bed at the back of the shop.

"Oh my god, Belle!" Snow muttered while running to her side.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping", Rumple said who's sitting across the room surrounded by books.

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked him.

"I put her to sleep", he simply answered then looked at Belle. "I was going to do it. While I was walking down the street, I had it all figured out in my head. I was going to kill Belle to save Baelfire. Then, I got here and saw her. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Now, I am screwed up. If I don't do anything, I will never see my son again and I can't kill Belle. I am trapped, Miss Swan", he added.

They all feel for him. He just wants to bring his family together and he can't do it.

"You're the Dark One. You always find a way even when it seems impossible. Look, you managed to find your son in this Land Without Magic. You made it happen when no one else in the world has managed to do it. If there's anyone who can solve this, it's you", David said.

It surprised Rumple. He played with all their lives including his and yet here they are helping him.

"…and this time, you will not do it alone. You got us. We are family. We will help you get Neal back without killing the woman you love", Emma reassured him.

Rumple smiled in gratefulness.

"Thank you. That means a lot but we have a problem. How are we going to do that? Regina is much more powerful now and she's not even herself. How are you going to find Baelfire?" he asked them all.

Snow's eyes lit up.

"We're going to need help", she answered.

* * *

Regina is now inside her vault. Maleficent left her alone so she can have a moment of peace. She is still shaken after what happened. She felt bad about taking Baelfire from Rumple and destroying Snow's apartment. Knowing that Henry also saw everything makes her heart hurts. At the same time, Maleficent's voice is ringing in her ears. The possibility of the Charming's conniving with Rumple to make her look insane is becoming more and more clear to her. It's not the first time they tried to take her out. Now that she has no more use for Rumple, he can easily get rid of her if he wants to.

"I thought I might find you here", Tinkerbell said.

She didn't notice her coming down the vault.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be all running away from me?" Regina asked.

"I've seen worse", Tink muttered while she walks towards her. "You forgot I met you at the worst time of your life, Regina", she added.

Regina scoffed.

"I think this tops that", she replied.

Tinkerbell sat next to Regina.

"You are lost and confused. I may not be the most powerful but I am truthfulness and old enough to be knowledgeable. Ask me anything. Maybe I can ease your mind a little", she offered.

Regina looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Why did you want to help me back in the Enchanted Forest? Your whole family was against it and yet you broke your rules to help me. Why?" she asked.

"…because I believe that you can get your happy ending. Everyone saw the evil in you even though it's not yet there. They all judged because of the people around you and they forgot to see you. I didn't. When I saw you at that balcony, I didn't see evil or darkness. I saw light which was slowly fading because of pain. You said you didn't jump but we both know the truth. You were willing to die back then. I helped you because I believe in you. I always have", Tink answered.

It touched Regina's heart. The fairy lost her wings because of her, because she's too scared to let go of her anger. She was afraid to be weak.

"Am I going crazy?" Regina suddenly asked.

"You are many things but crazy isn't one of them. I believe you really are seeing someone but I also know it wasn't Maleficent. Believe me, I checked down the basement. Her ashes are still there. It doesn't make you crazy. We just don't know who it is you're really seeing", she answered as honest as she can be.

In some part of her, she knows it is true. Even at the first time, Maleficent appeared in her. She has doubts if she's really there.

"I feel like I'm going to float away, Tinkerbell", Regina said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All these power inside me, I can't control them and when I lose control, terrible things will happen. I know it. That much is clear. You know what is horrifying than that?" Regina answered then asked her back.

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"It feels good", Regina continued.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I will do anything", Tinkerbell asked.

Regina thought for a moment. She knows the fairy will not be able to stop her or cure her, even the Dark One failed to fight her.

"Henry…I want you to keep him safe. Eventually, I will lose control, Tinkerbell. When I do, Emma and the others will do their best to stop me and I want Henry to be as far away as possible from me when that happens. I don't want him to get hurt", she answered.

Tinkerbell understood it perfectly. She knows how much Regina loves her son. She's seen it back in Neverland.

"I will do that", she agreed.

"…and one more thing. Tell Henry that I love him no matter what even when my heart is filled with darkness, even when I am doing terrible things. I love him. He's always in my heart", Regina added.

"I will tell him. I promise", Tinkerbell said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow, David, Emma, and Rumple went down the basement of the library. Emma took them to where she killed Maleficent and Rumple was right. Her ashes are still there.

"Are you sure we're really going to do this? What if she turns into a dragon again?" Emma asked.

Snow and David looked at each other first.

"This is the only way we can get back Neal and help Regina at the same time", Snow answered.

Rumple poured the potion on her ashes and then chanted a spell. Slowly the ashes moved on their own and formed a figure. They all backed off to give it space. They heard screams of agony due to the pain of being resurrected. It only took a couple of minutes and Maleficent, the real Maleficent has been brought back to life.

"What is going on?" she asked still in haze from coming back from the dead.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Maleficent", Rumple greeted her.

"You brought me back? Why?" she asked.

"…because we need your help. Regina is in trouble", Emma answered.

The dragon turned to her and remembered that it was her who killed her the first time.

"Why would I help you? You killed me. Regina locked me up in this horrible place for years", Maleficent exclaimed.

"Regina could've killed you when you tried to stop her from casting the curse but she didn't. I'm sure you remembered that. Also, that girl saved your life when you're on the brink of killing yourself. Plus, she's your only friend in the world", Rumple reminded her of her relationship with Regina.

She sighed. She knows it is true but she is still angry over the fact that Regina kept her in the basement for 28 years.

"She saved my life that is why I will not kill her for what she did to me. I cannot help her", she declined.

"You will because we can give you what you want", Snow intervened.

Anger flashes on Maleficent's face.

"Oh now, you're doing me a favor? I begged you not to take her!" she exclaimed so loud it rang throughout the basement.

"We know that and we feel sorry and guilty about it. That's why we want to make up for it", David said.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Tell her, Charmings. Tell your daughter how you stole my daughter and let her fell into a portal. Tell her how you took my baby away from me", Maleficent said.

"We regretted that as soon as it happened. We never meant to take her from you. They Sorcerer told us it was the only way to protect Emma. If the situation was reversed, you will do the same thing, but we never intend for your child to fall to the portal", Snow explained.

"We went to the Sorcerer after that. We begged him to help us get your daughter back. We offered him everything we have but he said he couldn't reach her. All he gave to us is this", David said showing Maleficent a rattle.

"That was hers", Maleficent muttered.

"He put a spell on it. It can lead you to her but only you can make it work. We tried to go back so we can give it to you but you're not there anymore when we got there. Then, I gave birth and Regina's curse came. We're really sorry, Maleficent. We shouldn't have done that. We were so desperate to protect our daughter that we endangered a child to do it", Snow apologized.

Maleficent poofed out the rattle from David's hand and it instantly glowed. She proved that they are telling the truth. She looked at them all studying them one by one.

"Tell me what my friend did this time", she said.

* * *

Regina is now walking down the streets of Storybrooke. She knows she has to stay away from everyone right now but she can't stay in her vault forever. If she's going to lose herself forever, she wants to see the sky and feel the air not to have the walls of her vault be the last thing she'll remember. She then went to the park where she used to take Henry for ice cream. She saw the same spot where they would sit until he finishes is dessert then they'll go to the town to buy him another toy or comic book.

She can also see her office building from a far. It's not as enchanting as her castle back in the Enchanted Forest but she worked in there for 28 years and it grew in her.

The streets are busy as she remembers it. When she first arrived there, everyone was programmed to do what she wanted them to. Now, she can see everyone living their lives according to their own free will and the town is booming.

"Oh god…" a woman's voice stopped her from walking.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked her but the girl looked her in fear.

"It's the Queen! Run!" she heard Grumpy yelled and the people started running away from her.

Confused, Regina just stood there watching everyone scattered away. She didn't do anything and yet they ran from her. Then, a bow flew fast towards her. She caught her first and looked at it. It's Granny from across the street.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that", Regina muttered as her eyes turned red once again.


	7. Chapter 7

They took Maleficent, the real one, to Gold's shop so they can explain to her what happened with Regina. She's still can't get over the fact that the Dark One has orchestrated everything just to get to the Land Without Magic.

"Do you know what you just did to her? You screwed up her life for your curse, you evil imp", she exclaimed to Rumple.

"I did it to find my son. I think you would've done the same", he said.

"That's where you and I were different. I wouldn't corrupt an innocent girl for my benefit", she muttered and then looked at Snow and Charming. "I still can't get over that she made peace with you considering how much she wanted your heart back in the day", she said.

"Child can soften even the hardest of hearts", Snow replied.

"I know there are a lot of history here but we have more pressing thing to deal with. Regina thinks she's seeing you. She actually believes it and by the way she talks to 'you' I would say you two are really good friends. How can we help her?" Emma asked the dragon.

Maleficent thinks for a moment. She is analyzing everything that she's been told. It never happened before but she heard some legends of it in another realm.

"What? What do you know?" David asked her.

"You know when they say there's a certain embodiment of evil and light? They say angel is the embodiment of good, or it can be gods sometimes. The darkness takes person as Hades or Lucifer or demons. Those are sayings or myths or legends", she started.

"…in this world, I think it's called religion", Emma said.

"Yes, but it's really not the case. Light and darkness are forces that makes not only this world but all the worlds. They are not people or gods. They are cosmic entities that balances everything, fighting with each other to keep that balance or overthrow one another. Regina is indeed seeing someone but it's not me. She's seeing the darkness itself disguising as me to influence her", Maleficent explained.

They digested it fast because they don't have much time.

"If the darkness is a cosmic entity and powerful, why not do the work itself and destroy the world?" David asked.

"…because it can't. Light and Darkness can only influence beings. That's why we have the gods to guide people into doing good. Then, there's the evil creatures, demons, to corrupt them", Rumple answered.

"So what's Regina is seeing is the actual darkness, the entity darkness?" Emma clarified and Maleficent nodded.

"I have heard stories about this in the Dark Realm. There were practitioners of dark magic in there that offers themselves to it letting the darkness take over their bodies to inflict pain unto others. I never believed it but when you told me that Regina absorbed the Dark Curse, I think it might be real. After all, that curse was made out of darkness. Regina is a powerful witch, a conflicted one, easy to manipulate. She's talking to the darkness itself", Maleficent said.

They all went silent for a moment. It make sense. Henry mentioned she was telling someone to stop. It is possible for the darkness telling her to do something or poisoning her mind.

"What should we do? We can't let her stay like this forever. I don't think she can fight this for long", Snow asked.

"Not to mention I need to get my son back", Rumple added.

Maleficent sighed.

"We can only do so much. Majority of the fight has to come from her. We couldn't fight off the darkness. Only she can defeat the darkness in her", she answered.

Suddenly, they felt a wave of magic ran through the whole town. They all looked at each other.

"What was that?" David asked.

"That was magic", Rumple answered.

"Dark magic and strong one too", Emma added.

"Regina", Maleficent concluded.

* * *

The group came out of the street and found Regina destroying things around her. She is using her magic to smash cars, streetlights, and posts. People are running back and forth undecided on where to go.

"What now?" Snow asked the team.

"We need to get her to calm down or she will destroy this town", Rumple answered.

Her red eyes are piercing that it scares everyone who looks into them. Regina magically grabbed a car and threw it into a house.

"Regina! Stop this now!" Emma called.

She looked at her and just smirked. She always thinks she can tell her what to do. She let that play for a while because she wanted to see her son but she's done playing with Emma.

"Kill her. She's always in the way. Without her, you would've easily won and have a perfect life. None of these would've happen if she ate that apple turnover. The curse wouldn't be broken. Henry will still be yours and there will be no Peter Pan to take him away", Maleficent or rather the darkness told her.

Those words made her blood boil. She has a point. All her problems in this world started when Emma arrives in Storybrooke. It's all her fault.

"End her, Regina. Take victory in your hands", she urges.

"That is not really her you're talking to, Regina. You know that. It's just darkness manipulating you. It's just using you", Emma said when she noticed that she's listening to someone.

"You're lying. You and Gold did a spell to make me look crazy to everyone. You made her invisible to all except me so I wouldn't be fit to be Henry's mother", Regina said.

Emma shook her head.

"You want to see Maleficent? Here she is", she said.

Maleficent stepped forward and Regina's eyes widened in shock. She looked at them back and forth confused on which one is real.

"Hello, old friend", Maleficent greeted.

"What is happening? What is going on?" Regina muttered.

"Don't listen to them, Regina. It's all a trick, remember? They're doing this to confuse you", the darkness said.

"I heard you did the work to change yourself. That is impressive. I guess I was wrong to suggest to you to get a pet so you can have comfort", Maleficent reminded her of their conversation right before she took the Dark Curse from her.

Regina stared at her. She remembers. Maleficent knows it too.

"I got a son", she muttered.

"I heard about that too", Maleficent replied with a smile.

Regina smiled back. She then turned to the darkness beside her.

"You're not Maleficent. You've never been. You're just tricking me all this time", she said.

"This could've been easier, Regina. I thought we can still play a little longer but I guess not. Let's get to the point, shall we?" the darkness replied and became a dark smoke which became visible to everyone.

"That's it. That's the darkness", Snow muttered.

It surrounded Regina and entered her body forcefully to which she screamed in pain.

* * *

Tinkerbell got in Snow's apartment to see Henry. He's on the bed writing something on the paper.

"Hello, Henry Mills", she greeted.

"Tinkerbell. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother, Regina, asked me to take you away from here. The fight has started and she wanted you to be safe", she answered.

It saddened Henry. He was hoping things will be different, that Emma and the others will find a way to help her other than to fight her.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you no matter what even when her heart is filled with darkness, even when she is doing terrible things. She loves you. You're always in her heart", she said just like she promised Regina.

Tears fell from Henry's eyes. He can feel that he will not see her again based on that message. He put down the paper he's working on. It is a sketch he made of the heroes. He included Regina in it as one of them.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell got an idea.

"I think I know how to help your mother", she said.

Henry's eyes lit up.

"…but it's going to be risky and if it works, I think she will kill me", she added.

"What is it?" he asked.

* * *

Regina is no longer herself. Her eyes turned colder than before. Her powers are coming off of her uncontrollably destroying properties around her. Then, she attacked them.

Emma grabbed her parents to keep them out of the way. Sword and arrows are useless in this kind of fight.

Rumple took over and fights Regina even though he knows he has a slim chance of winning. He might be the Dark One but he is fighting the darkness inside Regina's body.

"I was always been so disappointed in you, Rumplestiltskin. Of all the Dark One's I made, you are the weakest. You wasted your power to your selfish endeavor rather than serving the greater evil. No wonder you can't even save your son from me", Regina taunted.

It hurts him. He always thinks he's so powerful but he realized all the works he did were to get Baelfire. He never gave the darkness service.

"At least I do the work myself. You just use other people to do your dirty work for you", Rumple snapped back.

"It's rich coming from the man who corrupted an innocent girl into becoming evil so she can cast the Dark Curse for you", she replied.

She let out one blow and it sent Rumple flying backwards. Emma tried to use light magic against her but even though she's the Savior, she's not well-versed in magic. Maleficent suddenly joined her and together they attacked Regina. Rumple got up and joined in too.

Snow and David are watching on the side as the three battled out Regina. Hook pulled them out of the street to keep them safe.

"Where have you been?" David asked him.

"I've been busy taking people to the town hall. It's far enough from here so they'll be safe", he answered.

"That is good work, Hook", Snow said.

Regina groaned and produced a massive fire. Maleficent pushed Emma and Rumple out of the way. Once the fire has been cleared, they saw Maleficent didn't even get a single burn on her body.

"Dragon, eh?" Hook muttered.

"Come on, Regina. You're not going to let that disgusting smoke dictate you, right? You hate being told what to do", Maleficent said.

"You'll thank me soon enough when I get rid this world of light. No one will ever dare hurt us again", Regina muttered.

Regina produced dark magic in her hands. Maleficent readied herself to defend herself from her friend. She knows she can fight her but at the same time she doesn't want to hurt her. She knows it's not Regina's fault. It's not her. Regina attacked her by throwing the dark magic onto Maleficent.

"Mom, stop!" Henry yelled after suddenly appearing between them.

Regina's reflexes kicked in and managed to sway the dark magic onto the side hitting a house which turned into the dust in an instant.

"Henry Daniel Mills! What on earth are you doing?!" Regina exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is holding their breaths. That was a close call. Regina is still in shock. She almost killed her son. Henry, on the other hand, is not nervous at all or scared of his mother. He knows her. He knows she's not going to hurt him.

"I know there's still good in you. I can see that. I believe that. Please Mom. I know you don't want to do this", he pleaded.

For some reason, he is getting through the coldness in her heart. Emotions are starting to show in her eyes. She then turned to Tinkerbell behind them.

"I thought I told you to keep him away from here", Regina said to the fairy.

"You raised him well apparently. He's as stubborn as you", Tink said.

Henry smiled at Regina.

"I got your message. I love you too, Mom. You said no matter what you do, I am always in your heart. Prove it. Focus on me and not the darkness in you heart. Focus on love", Henry said.

Emma can already saw the change happening in Regina. Henry is getting through. Rumple has woken up and saw what's going on. He and Emma looked at each other waiting for the right time.

Regina did exactly what her son asked. She focused on love despite how hard it is for her. Darkness is not an easy one to battle but she's not new to it. She's been battling it her whole life. Nothing else matters now, only Henry. She gathered her strength and tried to push the darkness out of her body.

"Gold, now!" Emma yelled.

Rumple used his magic along with Emma to take the darkness from Regina's body. Maleficent used her magic to build a barrier around them to prevent further damage to the town while Tinkerbell grabbed Henry to protect him.

"You think you can defeat me? You think you can destroy me?" the darkness exclaimed through Regina.

"We are not trying to destroy you because we can't. We just want you out of her body", Rumple said.

The two used the full extent of their powers and Regina screamed in pain. Her magic went haywire. Fire and red lightnings came out of her and hit everywhere. Maleficent steadied her hold on the barrier. After all, it's not easy to have something to be rip out of your body when that something doesn't want to be rip out. Slowly, they can see the darkness coming out of her. Maleficent let go of the barrier and casted a spell to open a portal. Rumple and Emma pushed the darkness into the portal and Maleficent shut it down as soon as it's out of Storybrooke. Regina, then, fell into the ground.

The town went quiet. Rumple and Emma sat on the ground to catch their breath. They have used a lot of magic to get the darkness out of Regina. Meanwhile, Henry ran to her mother who is unconscious on the ground.

"Mom? Mom? Come on…we did it. You did it. We won", he said.

Maleficent went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine. Your mother just needs to rest and regain her strength", she said to him and he agreed.

"Let's get her home", Snow suggested.

* * *

They brought Regina to her bedroom where Henry and Maleficent stayed with her. Snow and David decided to raid Regina's kitchen to make some food for them. Emma and Tinkerbell remained downstairs.

"How did you know it would work, bringing Henry?" Emma asked her.

"I didn't. I just believed in her. She has come so far from the Regina I met. She never thought she will be able to love again but look at her now, she loves Henry more than anything in the world", Tinkerbell answered.

"Gold told me what Blue did to you when you helped Regina", Emma said recalling what Gold told her.

"Yeah, Regina once told me I was a terrible fairy…everyone saw the evil in her even before it's there. She was lonely. She was trapped in a marriage she didn't want to be in. I found a way to make her happy again. She didn't take it because she was afraid but I wasn't wrong about her. All she needed was love and she found it with Henry", Tink explained.

"Looks like you weren't terrible after all", Emma muttered and it made the fairy happy.

* * *

Henry has fallen asleep next to his mother. Maleficent is watching the two in their slumber. She can't help but smile. No matter how much she tries to hide it. She's glad to be back and have her friend back. It's been awhile since a young student of dark magic walks into her castle and asked her to mentor her.

"Wake up soon, old friend. I would like you to meet my daughter when I find her", she whispered to Regina before she poofed.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and found Henry next to her sleeping. A smile appears on her face. It's been quite some time since he slept over in her room.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked as soon as he wakes up.

"I am now, Henry. Thanks to you", she answered.

* * *

The two went downstairs and found Emma, Hook, and Tinkerbell asleep in the living room. They quickly woke up upon hearing their voices.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Emma asked her.

"Better…I'm still a bit in haze but it's manageable", she answered.

Regina suddenly noticed something.

"You raided my kitchen?" she asked the Charmings when she smelled the food.

"I don't think you will be in the mood to cook", Snow answered with a smile.

Normally, Regina will be pissed but not today. She's grateful for all of them, for not giving up on her.

Suddenly, Rumple came in with Belle. He has woke her up from her deep sleep.

"Your Majesty", he greeted.

Everyone flinched upon hearing that title.

"I prefer Regina", she responded.

Rumple smiled.

"I was just testing if you're back on your true self", he explained.

They all understood that. Everyone relaxed.

"Now, that you're you…I figure you don't want Belle's heart anymore, return my son to me", he said.

"I never wanted it", Regina said.

The thought of Neal kind of slipped their minds. The fight exhausted them all.

"Isn't it kind of too soon? She's still recovering", Tinkerbell asked.

"I get that but I need my son back", Rumple answered.

Regina closed her eyes and as she opens them, they turned purple. They stepped back. She waved her hand and Neal appeared in her living room.

"Bae!" Rumple muttered in joy.

The two hugged each other.

"What happened, Papa?" he asked his father.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here", Rumple answered.

Emma readied herself as she noticed Regina struggling in turning her magic off. Finally, she was able to do it. Emma lowered her guard down.

"I am so sorry for kidnapping your son and trying to get you to kill Belle", Regina apologized to Rumple.

"You saved all of us and me from dying with Pan and you paid the price from it", he said.

"I kidnapped your son, asked you to rip Belle's heart. I almost destroyed the town and killed everyone", Regina countered.

"I guess that makes us even then", Rumple said.

The two came into an agreement. None of them likes to owe each other anything.

"Well, now that's settled. Anyone's hungry? The food is gonna get cold", Snow said.

* * *

Things went back to normal in Storybrooke. Regina worked on fixing all the mess she made. She can do it in a matter of hours but she doesn't want to risk losing control again. The darkness has been taken out of her body but she can still feel the curse's effect on her magic. She repaired the clock tower she destroyed by throwing a car into it. That took a lot of her magic.

"That would do it for today", she said to herself.

* * *

Regina went to her office to rest. She still got four hours before Snow's party at Granny's. She doesn't look thrilled about it at all, mainly, because it's a celebration of their survival from what happened few days ago namely 'her'. It somehow makes her feel guilty even though no one blames her for losing control of herself.

She settled onto the sofa and made herself a drink. Her work for the day is done, she thought.

"You know it's rude to drink without inviting me", Maleficent said from behind her.

Regina stiffened. She doesn't know how to react hearing her voice. She slowly turned around and saw her standing inside her office. She got up but didn't say a word.

"You remembered what I told you when I asked you to make fire back in my castle?" Maleficent asked her friend.

"You said it's pathetic", Regina answered.

"It really was", Maleficent teased and then smiled.

Regina sighed and then went to her to hug her. Maleficent hugged her back.

"Where were you? You weren't there when I woke up", Regina asked once she pulled away from her.

"Sorry about leaving just like that but I need to go on a journey", she answered. Regina waited for more information. "I found my daughter", she added.

Regina was in awe. It took her time to process it in her head but she eventually recovered.

"Oh, you naughty slutty dragon…you told me you went on a hunt for a mystery ingredient for the new potion you're working on! You went with that dragon and eloped!" she exclaimed.

It made the dragon laughed.

"I did tell you to find that man with a lion tattoo but you didn't listen. You never listened. So I followed my own advice. Besides, I can't spend my days listening to your whining about Snow White", she said and it made Regina laughed as well.

They really go awhile back.

"So? Where is she? You're planning on introducing her to me, right?" Regina asked.

It delighted the dragon. She waited a long time for her to introduce her daughter to the world. She signaled on someone outside the door to come in.

A young woman with black raven hair came in Regina's office.

"Well, you look as beautiful as your mother", Regina muttered. She then extended her hand. "I'm Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of this town and also the Evil Queen although the 'E' word is already out of the window", she introduced herself to her.

The young dragon took her hand.

"I'm Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty", she said.

"Oh no need for that. We're family", Regina said.

The two dragons looked at her in surprise.

"What? Just because I missed her growing up doesn't mean she won't call me Auntie Regina now, does she?" she asked.

Maleficent almost tears up upon hearing that.

"Of course not", she answered.

"Auntie Regina then", Lily said with a smile.

"Good, now, you two are coming with me to Snow's party at Granny's so everybody can meet Lily and get to know the both of you", Regina replied.

* * *

The diner has been packed once again with people. They are all in the celebratory mood. After all, they are still alive and well. Regina came in with Maleficent and they all cheered. Regina waved her hand to signal them to stop.

"We have a very special announcement to make", she started. Everyone is hanging on her every word. "We have a new resident in our town, Maleficent's daughter", she added.

Snow and David are overflowed with joy to know Maleficent succeeded in finding her daughter. The dragon looked at them and gave them a smile, a sign of forgiveness from what happened in the past. Then, she opened the door and Lily came in.

"This is Lily", Regina introduced her to all.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, princess", Grumpy said and the dwarves followed.

Lily kind of flinched when she heard the word princess. She felt her mother's hand on hers and she calmed down.

"Lily?" Emma suddenly muttered.

"Emma?" Lily asked.

Maleficent looked at them back and forth.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah…a long time ago", Emma answered and then ran to her and hugged her tight. "Oh, I thought I'll never see you again", she said.

"I know me too", Lily said.

The two pulled from each other.

"So, you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming", Lily said.

"…and you're Maleficent's daughter. Does that mean you're a dragon too?" Emma asked.

Lily smiled and showed her her eyes which turned green. The two smiled at each other.

"Well, now that's done. Let's go have a party", Regina said with a smile as she waves her hand creating different lights on the ceiling and the crowd cheered.

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
